wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gelkis clan
Centaur | base = Desolace | leader = Khan Shaka | faction = Neutral | rewards = None | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = | tabard = GelkisBanner.gif }} The Gelkis clan are centaurs who have made their home in the southmost parts of Desolace. They are mortal enemies of the Magram clan of centaur, a brother tribe also located in southern Desolace. The founding leader, or Khan, of the Gelkis was Gelk, second of the alleged offspring of Zaetar and Theradras. They are presently lead by Khan Shaka and the clan representative Uthek the Wise. The Gelkis hold no alliance with their brother tribes, but have been known to act both hostile and passive towards members of the Alliance and Horde. Approach with caution. History Originally led by Khan Gelk, the Magram situated themselves in the southernmost regions of Desolace when the centaur divided into five tribes and have remained there ever since. When the Gelkis clan spoke out against Khan Magra of the Magram clan's notion that strength was essential and the tribe’s survival depended on their fighting spirit, arguing that Theradras always watches over the centaur and will keep the tribes safe and alive, an eternal feud between the two tribes was born. As such the Gelkis are more civilized — or as close as centaur can come to civilized - than their brethren, with an organised social structure and a firm grasp of the Common tongue. While the Magram only respect strength, the Gelkis respect nature and their birthmother Theradras, calling upon her protection and the power of earth to maintain their existence. Though the Magram view this as weak it would seem to be an erroneous view, as Earth Elementals can be sighted in Gelkis Village, putting an end to unwelcome intruders alongside their centaur masters. Settlements Gelkis Village is located just to the east and slightly south of Shadowprey Village in southwestern Desolace. It is the principal village of the Gelkis, and is situated in a ring around a large ravine. A cluster of cliffs and bluffs in the ravine are connected by a series of bridges and lead to a cave in the southern mountain face of Desolace. The Gelkis khan resides within this cave. The entire village is directly adjacent to Desolace's main north-south road and is thus a hazard for many travelers. Magram vs. Gelkis The clashing cultural values of the Magram and Gelkis are the founding reason for their animosity towards one another, and it has only spiraled downwards since their initial disagreement. The Gelkis representative Uthek the Wise, stationed just northwest of the main village in a small tent on the borders of Gelkis territory, recruits foreign aid to strike against the Magram and organizes strategic missions - not all involving violence - to weaken them. Uthek also sends foreign assistance to combat the Kolkar and Maraudine clans. Cataclysm Oddly enough, the Gelkis and Magram centaurs are no longer factions, now being hostile mobs. Khan Shaka was also replaced with Khan Shodo. Reputation In order to be deemed worthy of the Gelkis' trust, adventurers must gain reputation with the tribe by slaying members of the Magram until they reach status with the Gelkis. Each kill gives 5/20/25 reputation to the Gelkis faction and lowers the reputation of the Magram by 25/100/125. As of April 2009, kills reward full reputation, even at level 80. Previously, if mobs were at grey difficulty, they only awarded 1/5 reputation, however this appears to have been changed. By far the most straightforward, if slow, way to gain reputation with the Gelkis is to camp next to Warug of the Magram. While he cannot be attacked, Warug's Bodyguards can and reward 5 Gelkis rep / -25 Magram rep per kill. What's more, they continually respawn to ensure that Warug always has two bodyguards, saving one from having to roam around the camp looking for victims. Note that this seems to be bugged, and occasionally the guards will spawn as Friendly and unattackable even at low faction rep with the war flag turned on.Here, confirmed as still a problem 2010-04-20 Reputation with the Gelkis caps at , or one point below . By saving quests till the player is capped higher values can be attained. The highest level reached is . In earlier builds a player could become friendly or higher with both Centaur clans at the same time, by having someone else in a party kill a member of the Gelkis or Magram, which would cause the player to gain reputation with one Centaur clan, while not losing reputation with the other. As of patch 2.2, the player will gain and lose reputation regardless of who in the party actually does the killing. Quests Gelkis rewards Classes The current known classes within the Gelkis clan are: * Gelkis Earthcaller * Gelkis Marauder * Gelkis Mauler * Gelkis Outrunner * Gelkis Scout * Gelkis Stamper * Gelkis Windchaser References External links fr:Clan Gelkis Category:Gelkis Clan Centaur